Ruined
by Yhu
Summary: (slash) (complete) Chris is ruined by Vince's heartless treatment. (ChrisVince, Chrissurprise)


Of Wolves and Rabbits   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Jericho/Vince, Jericho/????  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Summary: Vince takes advantage of a young Chris Jericho.  
  
Disclaimer: The song is not mine, nor are these people.   
  
AN: //words between these lines are lyrics//  
  
~  
  
When I first came here, I knew I would personally never make it on my own. I was smaller than most, with the exception of a few others. They all looked down at me, like I was nothing at all, just another passing kid that would maybe stay for a year or two. But I showed them, I showed them all. I may not have done it on my own, I suppose you could say I owe it all to one man. One man who gave me a shot-- but at a punishing price...   
  
"Alright people, calm down!" I said loudly over the loud talkers in the cafe. I strummed my guitar lazily as I looked out at the crowd of people-- some smoking and drinking, others talking amongst themselves. When they finally all settled down, they looked to the me sitting on a stool on the stage. "When I heard this song... I thought of something that happened to me a long time ago... It's been rolling around in my brain for so long I thought maybe singing might be a way to get rid of it. Hope ya'll like it."   
  
A few years ago~  
  
I sat with my hands clenched at my sides, glancing nervously at the clock. I was here for an hour at least, waiting for my turn. It was not fair! I had been on time, even a little early. But no one seemed to care. I suppose they wouldn't unless I really made something out of myself in this company...  
  
The secretary looked up at me, smiled, and pointed to the door. "He'll see you now."   
  
I couldn't hide the elation on my face as I picked myself off the chair. "Thank you!" I said happily rushing into the office. And there he was, sitting with his back turned to me in a high backed leather chair. My lips trembled slightly. Years of training all to come to this very moment, to this very man. I wondered for a minute or so if he had any idea as to what kind of power he had. He probably did by the look on his face that met my frightened one. For a second I thought he wanted to send me packing by the cruel smile on his face.   
  
"Mr. Jericho. Please, won't you sit down?" He asked looking to me.  
  
"Yes, Mr. MacMahon! I was just about to, I-I wasn't sure I..." I stammered as I sat down.   
  
"Aren't we a little nervous?" Vince asked a little on the amused side. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, no.. I'm okay." I said figiting a little in my seat. My mouth was so dry... Why didn't I say yes? God, I'm too nervous! I can't concentrate.  
  
Vince smiled at me and walked over to the cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. He went back over to me, leaning up against the desk inches from my nervous body. "Here just try a little." He offered holding up the glass to my mouth. I did what I was told, taking some of the drink. He smiled at my 'mming' at the delightful taste. "It's twenty year old scotch."  
  
"It's great! I've never had scotch that wonderful before."   
  
"Not many people have. Here, why don't you have a little more?" He asked, sipping out of his glass. Much to my surprise he didn't offer me the glass again. Instead, he leaned in and caught my lips in a kiss.   
  
I opened my mouth in surprise, tasting scotch and Vince MacMahon. I gasped pushing him away. "Please, Mr. MacMahon!"   
  
"Look Chris, I'm going to be very straight up with you. Light weights don't make it into this federation unless they pass the test-- You go through me. You impress me, and maybe you'll be something great one day. After all... This isn't WCW."  
  
//  
  
If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened  
  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much  
  
//  
  
Those words stung. I was willing to do what ever physical test that Vince could come up with. What ever it takes to make it right, right? Wow, this was not what I was expecting. Every time he thrust up into me was like a cut at my pride. I gripped the desk beneath me to prevent from slipping off. Vince was good, real good. It scared me a little... Maybe he was right, maybe if I show him how ready I was to please...   
  
//  
  
Ooh this could be messy  
  
But you don't seem to mind  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later  
  
And no one knows except the both of us  
  
And I have honored your request for silence  
  
And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
//  
  
After that incident in his office I was hired... And hooked. Vince was worldly, sophisticated... And when I look back on it, treated me like pure garbage. It was wrong, it was like a bribe... It was degrading. Why didn't I see it? Because thinking that Vince would drop me like a used tissue hadn't occurred to me. Ask him now and he never said it happened.   
  
Vince was good. He had me snowed with being the undisputed champion. I must have really done something good when he had me over his desk. When I would go back to my hotel room I'd find roses,or chocolates. Things that would insure me coming back to him. He'd woo me with his pretty words and promises making me think I was special. I felt like a child the way he would treat me sometimes... I needed his protection, his guidance, and according to him, his pleasure.   
  
//  
  
You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me  
  
You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardianI I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it  
  
Ooh this could get messy  
  
But ooh you don't seem to mind  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later  
  
And no one knows except the both of us  
  
And I have honored your request for silence  
  
And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
//  
  
I guess however, when Vince and I were in public we were nothing more then boss and worker. At least that was how it seemed. He'd push me away like I was a disease... Maybe I was. I was a secret threat, I could go and squeal about what we had done, and what he had said. Then the trouble he'd be in! But I didn't see it like that. I didn't want to rat him out. I thought he cared for me, really I did... And as I went down on my knees I would think- Tomorrow, he'll say it. He'll announce to the whole company that he loves me, newcomer Chris.-   
  
//  
  
What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
  
What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?   
  
What with this distance it seems so obvious?  
  
//  
  
No one found out. I told no one... Not Christian my ex-lover, my family, or even the very man I admired, Shawn Michaels. And of all the people I may have suspected as knowing something was up, it was him. He caught up with me awhile after this whole thing had started.  
  
"Chris? Hey wait up a second."   
  
I turned and blushed as Shawn jogged up to me. "Hi Shawn... Um, what's up? You've never wanted to talk to me before."  
  
"I know, I really haven't had the chance... Congrats on your wins, very impressive... You've got a lot of skills, Chris. So, where you off to dressed like that?"  
  
I remember my outfit, and I think realized the reality of what exactly I was wearing just then. I wore a pair of leather pants with slits at all angles but no shirt. I also had on a collar-- a common dog one, which the irony I had over looked till now. "Oh... To a party. Should be a good time, I hope." I grinned knowing that it would be. Any time with Vince was a good time.   
  
"Ah-- Well... If you need to talk to someone... My door is open, okay? And I mean about anything. I'm an open minded guy..."  
  
Wow. Shawn wanted to talk to lowly ole me... Can't tell you how good I felt then. "Wow... Thank you Shawn... Maybe.. Maybe I'll come see you sometime then." Why didn't I go see him? I don't know. I really don't. Part of me told me that there was no reason to see him... Vince was a great lover, though he made a few demands... I had to wear certain things when we were together, had to keep my body trim and toned, even had to wash my hair with a certain type of shampoo.   
  
Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family  
  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
  
I wish I could tell the world 'cause you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
  
I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body  
  
I followed those demands like my own personal code, striving for perfection in his eyes... In the end, it didn't matter what I had done. Vince grew tired... He grew tired of my ass, my mouth... my body... Me. I was pushed aside, further and further away... I got no more gifts, no more calls to Vince's rooms, no more rides in his limo. I don't know why I didn't see... I acted like some stupid puppy, following his trail faithfully, sticking up for him in the locker room from some of the irate wrestlers...   
  
It finally hit me when I saw him going around with one of the newest guys... I understood then. I was dumped. For someone younger, and blonder...   
  
//  
  
Ooh this could be messy and  
  
Ooh I don't seem to mind and  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later   
  
No one knows except the both of us   
  
And I have honored your request for silence   
  
And you've washed your hands clean of this   
  
Ooh this could be messy and  
  
Ooh I don't seem to mind   
  
Ooh don't go tellin' everybody   
  
And overlook this supposed crime   
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later   
  
No one knows except the both of us   
  
And I have honored your request for silence  
  
  
  
And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
//  
  
People clapped after I finished. "Thanks." I bowed waving to them. "Thanks a whole lot." Clapping was empty, their praise was empty. They knew not of why I sung that song... I'll keep it that way. It's over, dead and burried. I made my to the back of the cafe, grabbing my guitar case. I propped it up on a crate sighing as I laid my guitar down.   
  
A hand was placed on my shoulder spinning me around. There was Adam... He looked handsome tonight, his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, with a bit of stuble gracing his chin. He wore all black, and even had on a pair of sunglasses. "Hi Chris... You were great out there. Kinda like you lived that song. Ever have an affair with a teacher?"  
  
I smirked. Adam was cute. "Sure, if it makes you happy."  
  
"No... Chris... I was being serious." He said catching my wrist as I tried to turn away. "Somethings wrong. Something always was wrong. Even when I started here I knew it." Adam approached me bridging the gap between our body. The heat coming off him was emmense... It made me weak in a way that I haven't been in a long time. "I've always admired you, Chris... As a friend, as a coworker, as a fellow Canadian... Won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
I inhale the sweet scent of him,wrapping my arms around his strong torso. "I don't want to... It hurts too much.." I manage to whisper as tears run down my cheeks.  
  
Adam grabbed on to me, holding me tight against him. His face burried into my shoulder as I cried softly. "Then don't... But... I hope one day... You can.'  
  
I say nothing more. I let Adam hold me close to his hard frame, the bit of scruff on his chin rubbing against my neck every once in awhile as he placed kisses here and there. I wanted to melt against him. I wanted to have him wisk me away. Hell, I just wanted him! But it's not possible... Every time I look at Adam, I think of Vince and what he had done. Vince ruined other men for me. No one could ever be so cruel and so kind at the same time... All men had to be like that. Even Adam. No one was good, everyone was bad... They all wanted something from me, the same thing Vince wanted all those years ago. I pushed Adam away, watching the confusion cross his face. "I can't... I'm sorry..." I mutter quickly as I took my guitar and case leaving the building quickly.   
  
Fuck you, Vince. Fuck you.   
  
Fin. 


End file.
